SPARTAN Naruto
by hector 219
Summary: naruto has failed his genin exam three times and is not allowed to continue as a shinobi. so instead he is trained by a spartan and is under direct command of the fire daimyo.


_Life Sucks, _

After waking up and realizing that he wasn't in a land of dreams anymore, and realizing that he was in the land of reality once more, a land where he was forced to hide his intelligence, skill, and true dreams so that no one thought him too powerful and try to control him or to kill him.

As he awoke fully, he slipped into his alter persona of 'Naruto Uzumaki, Future Hokage'

This persona dictated that he do four things, so that no one would suspect him, even in his own apartment.

1. Get up and start screaming about being Hokage.

2. Eat copious amounts of Ramen while bouncing around apartment.

3. Dress in dark green T-shirt and pants while complaining that all the orange monstrosities are dirty.

4. Realize he is late; start swearing as he runs to the academy.

As Naruto arrived at the academy he noticed that Iruka was not in class, instead he finds a different teacher namely Mizuki. Now being the bright child that he is Naruto realized 2 things A. He is getting very odd looks as compared to normal. B Mizuki has a slightly irritated look on his face.

As he is processing these thoughts Mizuki speaks

"and who might you be?"

Naruto's response caused several things to happen

"What!! Its me, Naruto."

As this is said Hinata faints, Sakura screeches about how he is trying to act cool, and Sasuke starts scowling and brooding.

Mizuki smirks and and speaks.

"Ah glad to see you could make it Naruto, however since you are late you shall not be allowed to take the exam".

At this point a lazy shadow user speaks up

"oy Mizuki-sensei we haven't even started the exam yet."

Mizuki's reply is cold and hard.

"Too bad, punctuality is important, and Naruto, since this is your third failure to graduate, you are by order of the council forbidden from continuing in the shinobi program. Looks like you shall never be Hokage."

All of this was said with a rather large and nasty grin upon Mizuki's face. As this proclamation ends a rather irritating banshee speaks up.

"Yeah Naruto I don't know why you even bothered trying it's not like you could have ever succeeded in your pathetic little dream, you have no family, nobody likes you, and you cause trouble for everyone by just being there. This village, no the world would be a better place if you would just leave."

After this is said several people started to voice objections to the treatment of the blond. Namely Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, who happened to be passing by at the time, and suprisingly Shino. Before their objections could even start a cold voice comes from the blonde's direction

"as you command, _shinobi_. But know this. As I am no longer bound by the laws of the shinobi I am free to leave this village as a civilian"

Stunned silence arose from the blond childs statement, for it was accompanied by an emotionless face and delivered in a voice far colder than any glacier could ever hope to achieve.

This silence only lasted until the blonde made one last statement.

"If you ignorant fools try to stop me, know that my skills far surpass any genin's. I was trained in secret by the three great master's of the hidden leaf. I studied hand to hand combat with the beautiful green beast of the Leaf, Maito Gai; I studied torture, interrogation, and tactics with the most proficient interrogator to have ever been born, Ibiki Morino. I was trained in deception by the greatest assassin ever to grace the leaf, Itachi Uchiha."

Following this statement was a certain Uchiha yelling out.

"How can you say that Itachi was great? he murdered my clan!"

Naruto's reply shocked everyone.

"Exactly, one man reduced one of the great clans of the Leaf to near extinction, in one night, while leaving no witnesses, without being caught. That is why he is the best."

After this speech Naruto laughed and was leaving the classroom when the banshee duo spoke up.

"Liar, there is no way that a kinless loser like you could ever be trained by anyone, besides Sasuke could take everyone that trained you, like that. aaand if you were so good why did you fail three times?? hah you loser."

Naruto's response to this was made while laughing.

"You must be joking, first all of my teachers are feared throughout the elemental countries and could break Sasuke in their field, and I'm not referring to just beating him.

Gai could physically destroy Sasuke without breaking a sweat.

Ibiki could have Sasuke begging for death without ever having to touch him.

And Itachi could have "precious" Sasuke trapped in his own nightmares until death.

As to why I failed, simple, deliberately failing would lessen the suspicion on me and give me a valid excuse should anyone ever catch me with my teachers, it also kept the council from overriding Sandaime-sama's orders that my development as a shinobi be left alone.

To accomplish this I acted the fool and became more of a shinobi than any of you fools."

His piece said Naruto left the Academy.

As Naruto leaves the academy, he is confronted by a masked shinobi with a familiar orange book in hand.

"You know that the council will never allow you to leave right?"

Stated the masked shinobi without even removing his gaze from his book.

Naruto's reply shocked the masked shinobi.

"The council has no power over civilians. The only people I answer to are the Hokage, and the Daimyo of Fire."

" How do you know about that, your knowledge of the ruling powers of the Leaf was supposed to be minimal enough for Danzo-sama to force you to join 'Ne'"

As Kakashi was saying this, a poof of smoke denotes another presence behind both of them. As both of them turn around they are greeted with a vivid sunset and a man wearing an equally vivid suit of green spandex.

"Yosh Naruto-san, your youthfulness explodes to the point that the Hokage wishes to speak with you in his office immediately so that your flames may reach even greater heights."

This announcement was accompanied by the most mentally disturbing and emotionally scarring image ever created, also called the nice guy pose.

As he turned to Kakashi his smiled dropped.

"Hokage-sama also wishes to speak to you Hatake-san."

This was said in a voice that dripped with venom and loathing, which was quite possibly more terrifying coming form the eccentric jounin than any nice guy pose. Kakashi's book drops as he stares at Gai, then he poofs away.

"What was that all about Gai-sensei?"

Gai's response was laced with bitter undertones

"That Naruto-san was my former eternal rival, whom I thought had left the "Ne" after the death of his best friend; it appears that I was wrong."

Gai then placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and poofed away.

When they reappeared it was in the Hokage's office where the venerable Sandiame was in the midst of a verbal tirade against a familiar masked jounin. Also in the room was a man covered head to toe in strange green armor. Correction a very large man in strange green armor.

Upon their arrival Sarutobi finishes his verbal assault.

"Dismissed Kakashi, you are as of now demoted to chuunin for disobeying a direct order from your commander."

As Kakashi poofs away, Sarutobi smiles at Naruto.

"Naruto while I cannot override the council on the matter of your graduation I do have some good news. This man is John, he is the commander of the Heavy Combat Assault Squad, codename SPARTAN, he has agreed to adopt and train you to be a warrior. You will not be a ninja but a SPARTAN, this means that you will report to John and the Daimyo of Fire only. However this also puts you at risk. To become a SPARTAN, you must undergo special training and augmentation.

First your bones will be encased in a material that will make them nigh unbreakable, your eyes will be modified to increase your ability to see perfectly in any environment, your muscles will be injected in a protein complex that will make them larger and denser than normal, you will also be injected with a growth stimulant to increase the size of your body. All of this will destroy your ability to channel chakra outside of your body, much like Gai and his son Lee cannot."

After all of the explanations were finished and Naruto agreed, John spoke for the first time in a crisp military manner.

"SPARTAN cadet, you shall report to the gates of this village in two hours, does not be late."

John saluted Sarutobi and the marches out of the office. Gai then speaks in a very solemn tone.

"Naruto-san I believe that you should meet your sensei's at the usual training grounds to say good bye."

Meanwhile Naruto is staring gape jawed at Sarutobi.

"Old man are you serious?"

Sarutobi just nodded, as Naruto is preparing to let out a whoop of Joy the door to the office is opened and the council walks in.

The two elder council members Koharu and Homura step forward.

"Sarutobi, we have heard that you intend to let this boy leave the village, we are informing you that if the boy leaves he shall be marked as a missing nin."

This announcment elicted a cheer from most of the council, excepting the heads of the Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi, Yamanaka, and Nara clans. After noticing Koharu decides to comment on this.

"Why do you not celebrate, everyone knows that the boy is nothing but a demon biding his time to strike, he should be turned into a weapon of the council."

Hiashi's reply was in a voice that would have put a Glacier to shame.

"I have watched that boy carefully and I can tell you that the demon has no control over any of the boys chakra pathways, all I see are a group of fools who are too concerned with their own power, to fight for anything. I know for a fact that Sandaime-sama fought to keep my brother alive, yet all of you were quite willing to let an innocent man be executed so that you would feel safe."

After Hiashi was done Tsume spoke up.

"It is a renowned fact that we Inuzuka's are more in touch with our basic instincts, and none of us have ever felt any malice to any degree from the boy. To put it simply even if he has the incarnation of rage and hate sealed within him, it has no influence on him."

After she is finished Chouza speaks his piece.

"I have observed the boy for years, and the only thing demonic about the boy is his appetite for ramen, so unless we are a salty noodle dish we have nothing to fear from the boy."

This statement garnerned a few chuckles.

Inoichi spoke up next.

"I have personally walked the halls of that boy's mind, the seal still holds as does his sanity."

Shikato made a lazy grunt and started to speak.

"As a close friend to the Akimichi family I am an expert on what chakra does to the human body, since the boy has no physical manifestations of the fox other than a few whisker marks, which doesn't surprise me, I can safely conclude that the fox cannot control his body."

Then Shibi makes an announcement that is cold and simple.

"It is illogical for the Yondaime to have sacrificed himself to use a seal that he wasn't 100 sure would work, so by that logic it is also unlikely for him to have used the child of someone else when he was unwilling to make the same sacrifice. So following that logic, and the child's appearance, the seal still holds and the container is none other than Minato's son."

This simple statement caused pandemonium.

1. The council started shouting about lies and proof.

2. Sarutobi looked dumfounded.

3. Naruto dropped his head.

After everything calms down, people hear Naruto laughing quietly. Naruto turns to the venerable Sandaime.

"So it's true then? To think that the cause of my suffering is of my blood."

"For the record honored elders, I am a civilian; you have no power over me. So I shall be leaving and joining the Heavy Combat Assault Squad under direct command of the Daimyo of Fire. I am quite curious as to how you are planning to assassinate a member of the Fire Daimyo's elite warriors when we next meet."

"Later old man."

With that Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke, shocking most of the council members.

As Naruto appeared on the training ground, he sees both of his teachers and an odd purple haired woman near Ibiki. Walking up he starts the conversation.

"Hey guys, who's the chick?"

This comment led to a few seconds of silence followed by loud cursing and many sharp objects flying in every direction. After a few minutes the volatile kunoichi calmed down.

"Names Anko brat, I work with old Scarface down in Torture and Interrogation."

To this statement Naruto had no reply. However that could be due to the rather large sweat drop as he compared the two.

Ibiki, calm, quiet, dangerous when angry.

Anko, loud, cheery, dangerous all the time.

Yeah the similarities are endless.

However before anyone can make a comment Ibiki breaks into bouts of laughter. This earned him several funny looks.

"Sorry just reminiscing about how all of us first met. It was at this very same field. Itachi and I were trying to instill in Gai, the fact that shouting "Youth" on an infiltration mission compromises the mission."

During our rant, an orange clad blur plowed us all over and started hiding under Itachi's cloak chanting "Hide me". Then Itachi's best friend Shisui came in and launched a massive fireball at Naruto and by proxy Itachi. Then all three of us attacked him for trying to kill a child and Itachi accidentally killed him. Then we trained Naruto in our respective fields, and today he has been accepted as a SPARTAN cadet."

The final remark got Anko's attention.

"Wait you mean this brat is going to be a SPARTAN?"

Gai's response was cut short as a cold voice drifted across the clearing.

"Indeed, most impressive Naruto, you have grown much these last five years."

As a red eyed man materialized in the shadows of a tree.

"Itachi-sensei, it has been awhile. Sorry for not realizing that you were there."

"I would have almost been insulted if you had sensed me. However I must inform you of something, in three years a group called the Akatsuki will come after you to steal the power of the nine-tails. Due to the augmentations done by the SPARTAN program they will be unable to do so. So they will either try to eliminate you as a threat or neutralize you by making you an ally for their cause, train hard for they are more powerful than you can imagine."

With that Itachi left the same way he came, Invisible and Inaudible.

After saying his good-byes and annoying Anko for a bit, Naruto arrived at the gate, where John was waiting. As they were leaving, several ANBU with the "Ne" symbol on their masks appeared in front of them; as well as Kakashi.

"Halt, by order of the Council and Danzo-sama you are to be executed for kidnapping and the _demon_ brought with us to-"

before the ANBU could complete his statement as John spoke.

"Negative, I am under orders by your commanding officer and the Daimyo of Fire to take this by to SPARTAN HQ. Do not interfere with my mission."

Kakashi's response was laced with derision.

"As if we would allow the Fire lord to gain such a weapon for his elite squadron, that _demon _belongs to Danzo-sama as his tool"

John's reply sent the ANBU into peals of laughter.

"If you interfere with my mission I am authorized to use lethal force."

After reigning in their laughter the "Ne" members respond.

"As if one man were any match for a member of "Ne", you are not even a shinobi."

As Kakashi finishes the "Ne" members attack. Before John moved he turned to Naruto.

"SPARTAN cadet, you should watch, for this is what you will be learning."

As John finished speaking he blurs toward the "Ne" squad. Adopting the basic hand-to-hand combat stance taught in the Academy, John quickly and methodically obliterated all the "Ne" except Kakashi; who retreated almost immediately.

After turning to face Naruto yet again John spoke in a voice that didn't show even the slightest amount of fatigue.

"SPARTAN cadet move double time to HQ."

with that John starts to jog at a brisk pace.

(3 Hours Later)

John and Naruto arrive at a small mountain with a doorway carved into the side; an interesting point is that this doorway is about nine feet high and five feet wide. After a moment John speaks. "

"Welcome Cadet, this place will be your home for the next two years."

With that John and Naruto walk into the doorway.

(Year One)

For the first six months, all Naruto did was Physical training from 4 A.M. till 10 A.M and spent 1 hour resting. The rest of his day was either continuing his Physical Training or learning strategy and tactics from John.

There was also a strange free roaming genjutsu that had mutated to be permanent and semi-intelligent. This genjutsu derived great pleasure from playing shoji and go with Naruto.

The last six months were spent undergoing the surgery and augmentations that were required to become a SPARTAN.

However due to his tenant and increased healing factor, Naruto was able to endure the surgeries much faster, and was finished in about three months. The extra time was used to continue his Physical training, and to get him used to his new body and reflexes.

(Year Two)

Naruto spent all of his second year learning the chain of command, SPARTAN combat methods and styles.

As a personal project Naruto started to blend his SPARTAN combat training with his Shinobi stealth and support training, finding that the mix suited him better than the SPARTAN method.

At the end of the second year, John felt that Naruto was ready to face the duties that went with his job, and had him assigned under Sarutobi's command in Konoha.

At the gates of Konoha, Kotetsu and Izumo were passing the time by comparing the strengths and weaknesses of the team that had recently passed through with a bridge builder. Upon feeling a presence, they both looked over the edge and saw a single man walking towards the gate.

This man had wild blonde hair, a pair of black leather gauntlets that had a metal strip across the knuckles, and carried a rather large metal staff. Kotetsu decided to speak.

"H-Halt and speak your name and purpose in Konoha."

While the words were meant to be intimidating, the shaky voice that they were delivered in ruined the effect. The man's response was in a voice that was blood-chilling.

"SPARTAN Nine, special operative under command of the Sandaime, reporting."

Shaking this off as a joke of some sort, Kotetsu and Izumo descended the stairs while laughing. Everyone knew that a SPARTAN was never assigned to a shinobi village. Upon the opening of the gates, the laughter died in their throats.

This man stood seven and a half feet tall, the breadth of his shoulders was easily three and a half feet, and he also possessed more muscles than both of them put together, this along with the stiff "at ease" posture and precise military look guaranteed that this man was a SPARTAN.

Immediately both shinobi stood to attention and saluted.

"Sorry sir, please continue."

After they finished the SPARTAN just nodded and disappeared in a burst of speed. Immediately both shinobi started talking rapidly to each other about the man.

As Naruto walked through Konoha, he ignored all the stunned looks and general fainting amongst the male and female population respectively. He proceeded directly to the office of his temporary commander.

Upon reaching the door, he is forced to move aside as a heavily bandaged man who possessed only one arm exited the office, yelling about sending "Ne" to rescue someone. As the man turned his eye landed upon Naruto. After staring for a minute his eye showed a strange gleam before the man smiled and left.

Ignoring Danzo for the moment, Naruto walked up to the desk of Sarutobi, saluted, and said.

"SPARTAN Nine, reporting for duty sir."

As he looks up Sarutobi's pipe falls from his jaw.

"N-Naruto is that you?"

Naruto's response was crisp and immediate.

"Yes sir."

After a few seconds, the stunned look disappeared from the Sandaime's face.

"Ah good, it appears that your timing is perfect. I have a genin team requesting assistance on an A-class escort mission, you are to head to wave country immediately and take command of the mission. You are to make sure that the mission is successful. Am I perfectly clear?"

Naruto's response was crisp and eager.

"Affirmative sir."

Several miles away, the bridge builder Tazuna was starting to regret not requesting better ninjas.

First was a pink haired twit who looked like she couldn't squash a bug, even if she used chakra.

Second was the all powerful Uchiha that he had heard about, the boy was more depressing than his grandson.

The third member of the squad had died at the hands of the Demon Brothers while protecting Tazuna.

Tazuna also noticed that Neither the Jounin or the Genin seemed to care that he had died. However to alleviate some tension, Kakashi had sent a request for help via his summons.

Now Tazuna was watching as Kakashi managed to be captured in a bubble of water and the other genin disappeared into the brush. This retreat was immediately stopped as a huge man appeared. The man seemed to take in the situation at a glance.

"By order of the Fire lord and Sandaime Hokage, I am the current ranking officer on this mission. Genin assemble in front of Tazuna, I shall deal with this Devil."

Sasuke immediately spoke.

"Hn, you have no chance of defeating this man, Kakashi-sensei has a Sharingan and even then he was defeated. How does a nobody like you expect to win."

The man's response infuriated Sasuke.

"Your teacher is merely an ex-ANBU and that foolish Sharingan is nothing more than a shinobi's toy. Boy, I am a SPARTAN under orders, I will not fail."

With that, the man pulled his staff from his back and used it to vault himself at Zabuza on the water. With a single swing, a shockwave of water rose and headed straight towards the Jounin.

This started a train of thought in Zabuza's head.

_'a Jutsu without hand seals, he is better than he looks.' _

His words however were very different.

"That Jutsu was rather impressive, such a pity that it didn't reach. For you to use a jutsu without hand seals and to suppress the amount of Chakra that you used, you must be near Sannin level."

Naruto didn't respond as he was busy swimming towards shore.

Before Zabuza could continue his speech, the center of his chest collapsed inward with an audible 'crack'.

Before Naruto could go and finish off the Jounin, a blue blur grabbed Zabuza and disappeared.

This prompted Naruto to start thinking

_'hmm, it would appear that Zabuza has reinforcements, this could complicate my mission.' _

Naruto then turns to Tazuna and introduces himself.

"Special Operative Naruto Namikaze, of the Heavy Assault Combat Squad. Codename SPARTAN Nine."

His introduction had several reactions.

Tazuna bowed to Naruto,

Sakura started yelling at him for being better than 'Sasuke-kun',

Kakashi remained unconscious,

and Sasuke walked forward.

"Oy dobe, Fight me."

Naruto's response was made in a voice that sounded completely bored.

"Negative, to assault a subordinate is counterproductive to completing my mission. Your death would lead to a court martial from the Fire Lord and a Suspension of my mission license, this I cannot allow."

Sasuke, apparentely not expecting someone to deny him something, had already charged. Naruto merely tripped the Genin and placed the tip of his staff at the Uchiha's throat.

"You attacked a superior officer without provocation, I will be reporting this insubordination to the Sandaime."

After hearing this Sakura stops her shouting.

"But you didn't graduate and you are not a shinobi, so technically Sasuke-kun outranks you and he can report you for assaulting a superior officer."

Naruto responded in a voice that carried a distinct undertone of amusement.

"That is correct Sakura, under normal circumstances, however I am a SPARTAN, this means that I follow a different chain of command. I report directly to the Fire Lord, so my chain of command is superior to yours. As it is, I am a SPARTAN commander who has a military ranking that equals your Hokage. This means that my orders supercede anyone's here. I was also placed in charge of this mission by the order of the Sandaime, so even through your chain of command I am the commanding officer."

This explanation silenced Sakura. However Sasuke spoke up soon after.

"Dobe I demand that you teach me the Jutsu that you used, I want to use it to kill my brother with."

Naruto's response angered the Uchiha.

"There are two things wrong with your analysis. First that wasn't a Jutsu, but a shockwave of wind that I generated and directed with my staff. Second even if it were a Jutsu, I would be unable of doing it due to the augmentation I underwent in my training, I no longer have the ability to channel Chakra outside my body."

After finishing his explanations Naruto lifted Kakashi's unconscious form and started to follow Tazuna.

When Kakashi awoke he realized three things.

He has no idea where he is.

He can sense two weak sources of Chakra downstairs.

He sees a large Blonde standing across the room.

Quickly prioritizing these thoughts Kakashi asked the blonde a question.

"Why did the Hokage send you? a contignent of ANBU would have been better, they at least can use jutsu."

Naruto made his reply in a voice that was nearly emotionless.

"Sandaime-sama sent me to assure that this mission was successful. This means that this mission is important enough for him to want a guarantee on completion. As to the ANBU, I believe that it is because that I am more qualified than any ANBU in Konoha. However it is my duty to inform you that you are to be stripped of your command for this mission, you and your squad are now under my command."

After saying his piece, Naruto turned and walks away.

As Naruto descends into Tazuna's Kitchen, he is confronted by an irritated Sakura.

"why would a dead last like you get special training. Sasuke needs power to kill his brother, he should be the one to get the training. Besides he could still beat you easy even without his Sharingan."

Naruto's response infuriated both Sakura and Sasuke; who had been eavesdropping.

"The Uchiha isn't a match for any SPARTAN, let alone a SPARTAN commander. Even if he could put up a decent fight, I don't spar with cowards who can't complete a mission."

Sasuke once again, responded with a charge at Naruto. Naruto ignored Sasuke until the attack connected. Sasuke's triumphant smirk disappeared as Naruto calmly grabbed his arm, and snapped his elbow.

"For attacking a superior officer without provocation a second time, in a hostile environment no less, you shall be imprisoned for a length of time no less than two weeks, upon our return to Konoha."

After he finished his speech, a loud screech erupts.

"How dare you hurt Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei is going to have to take Sasuke-kun back to the Hospital in Konoha to fix his arm."

Naruto's reply stunned Sakura into silence.

"Negative, the Uchiha's injuries are not life threatening, and even if they were, to take him back to Konoha would be to abandon the mission."

Sakura immediately replied in a superior voice.

"But Kakashi-sensei always says that ones comrades are more important than the mission."

Naruto's rebuttal effectively ended the conversation.

"Normally that is true however you have missed several key points.

If we were to abandon this mission the Uchiha, who is in no real danger I might add, would have his arm healed. In the meantime Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari would all be dead and wave country destroyed.

You both lost the right to call yourselves comrades after you very nearly deserted your posts because you were outmatched.

Finally No man's health is worth more than the success of any mission. Even if the Uchiha had lost that arm I would not have turned back, because the success of the mission is more important than anyone's health especially some rookie Genin."

(A few days Later)

As Kakashi led his team into the woods to train, he spots Naruto on a stump cross legged and meditating with a scroll on his lap. He also feels an almost inhuman amount of Chakra radiating from the scroll. Deciding that the matter warranted some investigation he walked forward and swipes the scroll.

Upon viewing the scroll up close he realizes that the scroll is actually a seal. To be specific it is a seal that rivals the Shiki Fuuin in complexity. Deciding that the scroll must hold something powerful he released the seal; and nearly skewered his foot for the trouble.

At the sudden 'thud' Naruto opens his eyes.

"Ah Kakashi, I see you've found my sword. That blade is unique in the fact that each edge has it's own name. the smooth edge is Yoko (Spirit Fox) the jagged edge is Youko(Demon Fox). This is a true warriors weapon, not the toy of some shinobi."

(OK. Quick description, 6 foot long broadsword, 2 feet wide and 3 inches thick. One edge is normal 'Yoko' the other edge is shaped like a lightning bolt 'Youko'.)

Kakashi's response is laced with scorn and derision. "Yes swinging a giant cleaver around with no finesse is much more useful than being able to copy and predict your opponents moves. Any idiot can swing or steal a sword, no man can steal an eye."

Naruto merely started laughing uproariously.

"Fine Sharingan Kakashi, pick it up, if you can lift that blade you may have it. However I would like the Uchiha to try first. I would like him to realize the difference in our powers."

As Sasuke struts forward Naruto smirks slightly.

When Sasuke grabs the hilt of the sword a strange feeling comes over him, he ignores it and tries to lift, no matter how hard he lifts he doesn't budge the sword. Stopping for a moment he has a sudden breakthrough.

"Ha I've found a loophole in this, you never said we couldn't use Chakra to lift it."

Naruto merely raises an eyebrow while Sakura cheered at Sasuke's 'Brilliance'.

However no matter how much Chakra he used Sasuke still couldn't move the blade. As a matter of fact the more Chakra he used the more tired he felt. After nearly collapsing Sasuke gave up.

Then Kakashi strode forward thinking that his student only lacked the Chakra reserves to lift the blade, he focused all of his chakra into his arms and tried to lift the blade, however the second he touched the sword all of his Chakra disappeared. He let go and demanded an explanation.

"What sort of trickery is this? No man could move that blade, it absorbs all the Chakra a person has."

Naruto's response even scared Kakashi, though he didn't show it.

"Ah, so it is a shinobi's way to use tricks, but to call it unfair when tricked? However Kakashi you are correct, and at the same time incorrect. I can move the blade without trouble, as can anyone with sufficient muscle strength. That is where you are incorrect. As to where you are correct, yes the blade absorbs Chakra, but only the amount being channeled at the moment it makes contact. This sword then allows me to use Jutsu by using the stored chakra and manipulating it into Jutsu form. In this way it is nearly identical to the Samehada of Kisame Hoshigaki, the traveling partner of one Itachi Uchiha."

With that Naruto grabs his blade, secures it on his back in a harness and leaves.


End file.
